


The Groomsmen

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [12]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Picking a suit for a wedding day can be tough, add in the title of Duke and it can be down near impossible when no one understands your vision of your perfect day.





	The Groomsmen

“So have you figured out your groomsmen yet?” Athena asked, gently tapping the sheets.  
Percy chuckled, he removed his glasses as he looked at her perched next to him in bed reading next to him. “I did, My friend Alex will be my best man, he’s—a bit of a flirt. Leo, I’m sure you met him,” Athena nodded. “and Maxwell.” Percy stated.  
“Maxwell?” Athena asked slightly shocked.  
“Grew up with him, he was rather excited when I asked him.” Percy replied. “Leo and Alex will be coming in for the suit fitting. You’re coming with me right?” He added, taking her hand in his.  
“Of course.” Athena replied kissing his bearded cheek.   
“When I say Alex is a bit of a flirt, what I mean is he’ll probably hit on you.” Percy said squeezing her hand.  
“What are you worried I might fall for him?” she teased.  
“Not at all, just didn’t want you to be surprised.” He replied, putting back on his glasses and returning to his book, still holding her hand.   
***  
A few days later Athena was waiting in the upscale suit shop, Leo and Maxwell are already there, Percy is trying on his first suit, the bell above the door chimes as the door opens. Athena turns and takes the new comer in, Percy’s height, broad shoulders, strong jaw, short brown hair and the start of a beard. The man approached her smiling as he silently appraised her, “and who might you be?” He asked took her hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back.  
“She’s off the market Alex.” Percy said as he entered from the dressing room, straightening his jacket.  
“Of course you’d get the prettiest girl to fall for you Perce.” Alex responded dropping her hand.  
“I just got really lucky.” Percy replied kissing her cheek.   
“I’m the lucky one.” Athena stated, turning towards him.   
She looked at Percy’s suit, or rather tux and scrunched up her nose. Medium grey, the jacket had tails that came down to the back of the knee, vest with wide lapels, black and white pocket square and tie, but what put it over the top was the matching grey top hat—it was all way too much, so not them.  
“It’s a little much isn’t it?” Percy asked, noticing Athena’s look of disapproval.  
Athena nodded in agreement, opening her mouth to reply, the salesman walked in cutting her off before she can get a word out.   
"This is perfect for a Duke's wedding." The salesman said.   
"That may be so but, its too much—way fancier than my dress, and too formal for our venue." Athena replied, trying to bite back her annoyance.  
"And where are you getting married?"   
"Sunset Sands Beach." Athena replied simply, a smile on her face when she thought of their perfect venue.   
"The beach? That's no place for a Duke and Duchess to be married!" The salesman exclaimed.   
"That might be true of most Dukes and Duchesses, but it's not true for us. We want simple," she explained grabbing Percy's hand, "plus he proposed to me on my favorite beach in New York so it's special to us and our story." She smiled at the memory of his spontaneous proposal at her favorite spot.  
"Maybe something a little less formal?" Percy asked, hoping to persuade the man.  
“It’s certainly an interesting look Perce, you look like a fancy penguin, a penguin on the beach—that’d be an interesting sight.” Alex said, laughing.   
“Fine!” The man huffed as he looked for a simpler suit.  
“You do look rather handsome but—”  
“But it’s not us, I know. We’ll get them to listen doll.” Percy said kissing her lightly on the lips.  
“Perce stop flaunting that you found someone, that’s what rooms are for.” Alex joked.  
Just then the salesman came in holding a black suit, ushering Alex and Percy back with him to try them on.  
Athena wandered the shop quietly looking at the suits, hoping something would jump out at her as the perfect one.  
Leo came out first, wearing a black tux, black vest, crisp white tuxedo shirt, and plaid bow tie, Athena rolled her eyes that the salesman thought this was more simple, it was—but it still wasn’t them.  
Leo noticed the eye roll, “hey it’s better than the royal formal attire I used to have to wear.” He said straightening the sleeves of the jacket.  
Athena could vividly remember Liam’s formal attire, the medals, the sash, the way he looked regal and put together—but had her heart stayed with him she’d have to look prim and proper and she couldn’t stand some of the dresses she had to wear. Thank goodness Percy found me and swept me off my feet!  
“You seem lost in thought and happy.” Percy stated as he walked up to her in the same tux as Leo, Alex close behind.  
“I was just thinking how happy I am that you found me.” She replied her smile growing wider at the man she loved despite the tux she hated.   
“You two are nauseating.” Alex joked rolling his eyes at the happy couple in jest.  
Before the couple can reply Maxwell bounds out wearing a cobalt blue and black houndstooth suit, cobalt and navy pixelated tie, her eyes widened in horror at the overly ugly suit.  
“What do you think?” Maxwell asked happily as he twirled showing off the suit from all angles.  
Athena cleared her throat, “it’s definitely—different.” She replied trying to let down Maxwell gently.  
“Isn’t it little blossom? Think of us all in these! But I miss the top hat I loved the top hat.” Maxwell answered happily, not understanding Athena’s meaning.  
“That would certainly be a sight, the four of you up there—they are nice—but they don’t really match the bridesmaids. You wouldn’t want to clash would you Maxwell?” Athena explained.  
Maxwell’s eyes widened in horror at the thought of clashing, “no of course not! But can I have the top hat, please?” He countered.  
“Maxwell, the top hats won’t really go with the rest of the wedding.” Athena replied.  
“Please? Just for the reception?” Maxwell pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes.  
“You may have the top hat Maxwell—but just for the reception and not in any pictures, deal?” Athena said relenting.  
“Oh thank you little blossom!” Maxwell chirped excitedly pulling her into a tight hug.   
“No problem Maxwell, but just for the reception.” She reminded, gazing at him sternly.  
“Yup!” He replied before running back to the fitting rooms.  
“I wouldn’t be caught dead in that suit.” Alex muttered under his breath as Maxwell left, earning him an elbow from Percy.  
“So what do you think of these?” The salesman asked returning.  
“They are better, but still a little formal.” Athena replied.  
“You are marrying a Duke my dear, he has to look the part.” The salesman said with a tone of condescension.  
Athena could feel her blood begin to boil, why must everyone throw his title in their face like it was all he was? Couldn’t they see past his title to the man he was?   
“He may be a Duke by title, but that’s not all he is, and that’s not how we want our wedding.” She said, annoyance seeping into her tone.  
The salesman huffed, going off looking for something more ‘simple’.  
Percy took her hand, “we’ll find the right one doll.” He said softly trying to calm her.  
Athena turned, smiling at him, “I know, it’s just—” she trailed off, but he understood without her finishing, he knew all too well how most would try to push a certain image of a Duke on you.  
Athena pressed a soft kiss on his bearded cheek, receiving an eye roll from Alex, before she dropped Percy’s hand and returned to looking around the shop for a suit that would fit her vision of their wedding. She glanced around the store, her hand brushing against the occasional suit, finally she spotted it, the perfect suit. Linen suit, pewter in color, glancing at the ties she saw a cyan linen tie with matching pocket square that would match the bridesmaids dresses perfectly. A smile crept up on her lips as she picked up the suit and tie. She turned around, showing them to Percy, the salesman let out a huff and an eye roll when he saw the understated suit in her hands.   
“What do you think Percy?” Athena asked, ignoring the salesman obvious disproval.  
“Perfect doll.” Percy replied.  
“Wait, I thought you said only your mom was the only one you’d let call you Percy.” Alex stated, clearly confused.   
Athena screwed up her face in confusion, he had been the one to tell her to call him Percy.   
“That was before Athena, I can’t explain it but when I met her I just knew I wanted her to call me Percy. It’s kind of nice to hear it again.” Percy responded.  
As Percy and the other went to try on the final suits she couldn’t help but think that it was incredibly sweet that he would let her call him the nickname his mother had used. She knew how much a family nickname could mean to someone and could never see letting anyone else call her Munchkin like her dad did when she was little. The fact that Percy has felt so drawn and comfortable with her from the beginning just made her realize how much they truly we meant to be. 


End file.
